


Challenge Accepted, Winchester

by LittleDeathKitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Cocky Dean needs to be taught some humility, Dean is a pervert, Dean just has to watch and learn, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Impala Sex, Kinky Reader, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oblivious Dean, Other, Sam get it, Sam is the smart one, Sex Games, Sexting, Supportive Sam, Teasing the Winchesters, Voyeurism, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDeathKitten/pseuds/LittleDeathKitten
Summary: Dean is trying to get in the readers pants, but he is not her type....so not her type.  Sam gets it (dean is so oblivious), and sets her up for a long drive in the back of the Impala with her fellow hunter girl-crush.  Its going to be a fun show, but Dean just can't help inserting himself into the action.  Well, Game On, Winchester, you are going to make this girl scream for you. More chapters to come soon.Written for my beautiful SammyCat





	1. Pregame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so please let me know what you think! I have more chapters already in the works

You were one of the few girls that didn't as much want to fuck Dean Winchester as you wanted to be dean winchester. Well not exactly be him, but the sentiment was close enough; you envied the way he could look at a woman just right and her panties would practically hit the floor. You hardly thought you would end up being the one making him sweat with desire.

You seemed to be a mystery to Dean as well, at first he had taken a few stabs at a bit of fun together (pardon the pun in present company)

“You're not my type,” you would always tell him, and he would respond with something snarky like “I bet she likes those sparkling pussy-ass vampire boys, huh Sammy”  
Eliciting a snarky retort of your own "Dean, didn't i just say you're not my type?"  
At least sam would get a chuckle and Dean would roll his eyes at you “Oh, Hahaha...very funny Y/N” followed by a good natured smirk.

For someone who had been to heaven and hell and back, he sure was clueless sometimes.

You were pretty sure Sam, was on to you, often he would give you a sort of knowing glance like 'I don't blame you for not telling him either’. Not that Sam would probably refuse an invite to your personal reindeer games if one was extended

And honestly It wasn't that you wouldn't sleep with Dean, as far as boys go he actually really was your type. He was gorgeous to look at and looked like he could fuck you until you couldn’t remember which one was up; heaven or hell. You we just craving a different sort of connection right now, one that Dean certainly could not fulfill, no matter how delicious he was.

Your appetites were elsewhere, and that elsewhere looked as if she would taste like a combination of strawberries, strong bourbon and deep, intoxicating sex. Your mouth was watering just thinking about her. 

You had met up with her on a hunt with the Winchesters a while ago, and just looking at her had nearly knocked the wind out of your lungs. Sam had actually had to ask you if you were alright (a few times before you actually heard him), you were pretty sure that's when he had finally gotten it. She was just SO beautiful, dressed in jeans, a simple T, and boots that would kick your ass themselves for just looking at them. Her red hair pulled up out of her face, except on single tendril that she kept curling around her finger. It had been enough to make a grown woman combust right then and there. You nearly did.

You are pretty sure none of this was lost on Sam.

So when Sam announced that you were picking her up on the way to your new case he made sure to be looking directly at you. I think Sam liked to see you attempt to keep your cool, even though your sudden flush gave you away, but his shit-eating grin gave him away too. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't rip up his ticket to the big game if you gave him one. You smiled and shifted in your seat, heat already beginning to pool between your legs at the mere idea of seeing her. Damn it, this girl was going to do you in just from thoughts of her. Sam came over and sat next to you, still smiling like an idiot. He leaned in carefully, trying not to attract too much attention “You seem happy” he whispered. You shot him a ‘ yeah yeah, you know my not so well-kept secret, so what’ look. “I happen to know that she plays for both teams....You know, just in case you are interested in knowing that, you know, before you spend all night in the back of the Impala with her on the way to the job”. This was no longer a flush, but a full on blush. You must have looked like an idiot….so of course Dean noticed. “You two girls done passing notes over there? Ready to join the rest of the class?” Sam got up leaving you with one parting shot whispered in your ear “I know she’s excited to see you” and walked back over to where Dean was looking at some research, leaving you trembling. Dean shot him a look “So i guess we’ve figured out her type now, tall, strong and stupid” Sam just looked at him “Dean, I am most definitely not her type”. “Riiight, too much of a pussy.” Sam nearly choked on his beer. You swore he started to say ‘or not enough of one’ but thought better of it. It was your turn to shoot him a look.

You tried to throw yourself into prep for the hunt, but images of her, of her soft, pale skin, of the way her lips looked as if kissing her must be like the pleasure of climax and the pain of want all at the same time. A few times you actually gasped at the mere imagery, drawing a quick intake of breath, feeling the heat between your legs again.

Please let this happen

Please don’t let me make an idiot of myself 

The second one was probably too much to ask, but I would happily settle for the first. I almost found myself praying a few times, but caught myself. I wouldn’t want and possibility that Cas would hear….he would probably want to stay and watch too.

As we headed toward her house. I stayed pretty quiet in the back seat. Dean finally piped up “What the fuck is going on with you Y/N, are we not worth talking to tonight? You're usually fucking Chatty Cathy back there.” You saw Sam smack his leg, and he glared at Sam “What the fuck dude?” “I'm fine, Dean, thanks for your heartfelt concern” you responded snarkily. After that he luckily left you alone.

Not soon enough, but too soon at the same time you were pulling up to her apartment, she ran out wearing those boots and cute black cotton dress, her red hair down this time, her delicious lips painted red. She looked like a dark fiery goddess in the moonlight. Just laying eyes on her hit you like a crashing wave and you hoped the boys up front couldn’t smell your arousal. Maybe not, but Sam, who was looking at you, obviously enjoying all this, could read it all over your face. You looked straight into Sam's eyes, not hiding the deep heated and desperate desire you had for her right now. Sam’s smirk fell and he shifted as if his pants had suddenly gotten tighter.

When she got in the car she greeted you warmly. You didn't want to read too much into it, especially after Sam’s encouragements, but the way she looked at you made you press your thighs together, trying to remain in control. Fuck you wanted her. She was combination Goddess and voracious sex kitten, and you wanted to taste all her flavors. She gave you a hug and a light peck on the cheek. You hoped you didn’t hold on too long, the feeling of her body pressing against yours sent little jolts of electricity to your very core. You were glad you had packed toys, because if this didn't happen you would probably have to stop for extra batteries with all this tension to work out, but you would much prefer to use them on her.

Conversation went on about the hunt for a while, but eventually it quieted down in the car. Dean turned on some music and seemed happily lost in his own thoughts, Sam seemed to be trying to feign the same, but you could tell he had adjusted his visor mirror to be centered on the occupants of the back seat. His eyes kept glancing up in heavy expectation, You were sure more than just his eyes were standing at attention, but that was ok, If anything happened, let him watch, hell let anyone watch as long as you got to be the one involved

Still deep in your own depraved thoughts you felt her shift closer to you on the seat, leaning over to lay her head on your shoulder. The action made you inhale sharply, but you easily relaxed into it. Her hair smelled like vanilla and jasmine, the aroma intoxicating to your already aroused state. Fuuuuuck you wanted her. As she sighed into your shoulder something in you told you to trust yourself, that she wanted you to make the next move. Fuck it, it was officially the point of no return. You placed your hand on her leg, feeling her suck in her breath this time, placing her hand softly over yours in reassurance. She leaned back, moving her lips toward your ear, exposing the side of her pale throat to you. It looked like it cried for teeth against flesh. “Well it's about time you made a move on me” she whispered, “I have been waiting all night for you to touch me. Didn’t you hear my very skin screaming for your touch?” WIth that the damn broke; you grabbed her, pulling her toward you, pressing in for a soft, yet hungry kiss. You weren’t wrong, she tasted like strawberries. Your fingers gripped onto her thigh,pulling yourself into her kisses. Your other hand wrapping itself around her lower back. 

You heard Sam suddenly gasp. He must have not been keeping as good of a vigil over the visor mirror and had just caught what was going on in the back. Hungry desire sparked instantly in his eyes. You smiled, taunting him just a bit. You knew he would have jumped the seat and come back with you in a heartbeat, luckily he was way too respectful to try, though his libido seemed to disagree as he shifted in his seat. Dean shot him a questioning look and he just shrugged, which seemed to appease Dean’s curiosity for now. 

You dove back into her, your breath heavy, her name softly on your lips. Her mouth wandered down your neck, teeth nibbling soft flesh, sending electricity to your very core, deepening your need for her. Her lips once again reached your ear “Show me” her soft voice quavered in your ear, “show me what you want Y/N, show me i’m yours tonight”. You growled at her words, sinking your teeth into her throat pushing your body against hers. “You are mine tonight, kitten, and i'm going to make you purr. I want to make you come so hard you forget your own name” you whispered in her ear. She moaned loudly, your name spilling from her lips. She liked it dirty. Good. You heard Dean start to ask if everything back there was ok when you felt the Impala nearly veer off the road. ‘I guess he finally got it’, you laughed to yourself. Niipping and kissing your way down her arm, you let your eyes wander to the front just in time to see a silent conversation between the Winchester boys. Dean smacking Sam with a ‘holy’ shit look on his face nodding back to us in the back, followed by Sam mouthing ‘I know’ and shooting a look at his well-aimed visor mirror. Dean glared at Sam, mouthing ‘What The Fuck, Why didn’t you tell me’ which received only a shrug from Sam, who had returned to checking his visor mirror. What Sam lacked in forward-ness Dean made up for in shameless perversion. I guess anything that goes on in the back seat of his baby is his business too. Oh well, what the hell. He wasn't subtle like sam, actually he was downright brazen as he aimed the rear view mirror to look deep into the back seat, staring openly, a shit-eating grin on his face, winking at you when you made eye contact in the rear view. Honestly you would expect nothing less, and hoped they would enjoy themselves, they had given you the gift of this opportunity after all.

You returned your attention to the sweet soft skin of her palm, you nibbled lightly, receiving a quiet sigh and moan, the Winchesters gone from your thoughts. Your lips ran along the side of her hand, mouth creeping up until you sank your teeth into the sensitive skin near her thumb, then nipping hard along the edge of her digit, drawing out a tiny yelp (and was that another swerve of the car you felt?). Smiling at her you kissed at the end of her thumb as she pressed into your bottom lip, her eyes hazy with desire. Eyes still locked onto hers you ran your fingernails along her arm scraping into her flesh and, as you expected, her eyes darkened with desire. “You like that, kitten, don't you” you leaned in to whisper. She nodded, her chest heaving, her need peaked forward with the sensation of pain. “You want me to use my own claws to make you purr, kitten?” Her eyes rolled back a bit as her lids closed, drawing in a sharp breath. “Yes” she mewled, voice dripping with want. You leaned in and in one quick motion grabbed her wrists and pushed them over her head and against the window behind her. “Y/N!!” she gasped audibly for the whole car to hear. Her chest pressing upward, her head tipping, inviting you back to her pale neck.

“Fuck” you heard Dean say, his voice coming a little more heavily now too. 

Your lips met her neck again, her hands still pressed against the window, her eyes clamped tightly shut as you sucked deeply at her neck. Your concentration was suddenly broken as Dean pulled the Impala into a gas station. “Fill the tank up, Sammy” Dean said distractedly, “I need to hit the head” Even your kitten giggled at that one, Dean walking away, obviously hindered by his own growing excitement. You decided to hold off while under the bright lights of the gas pumps, you wouldn’t want to straight out flaunt how fucking lucky you were. No, take that back, you would love to flaunt it in front of the boys, but you didn't know how well she would take that.

When Dean returned he tossed the keys to Sam. “You drive”. Sam shot him a look, like “NOW you want me to drive!?”. Dean patted him on the shoulder, “gonna try to catch some shut-eye” he said, obviously lying. Sam just rolled his eyes and got in on the drivers side. Dean made himself comfortable on the passenger side adjusting the visor to his height. Sam glared at his brother and smacked the visor out of adjustment, eliciting a few stifled giggles from the back seat. Dean flipped Sam the bird and readjusted the visor winking as he caught your eye. “Fuck you Dean” Sam huffed and started Baby back up again. You had never been happier to get back on the road.


	2. The Game's Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean challenges the reader, and the reader decides he needs to learn some humility

Chapter 2  
The Game’s Afoot

As soon as you had gotten back on the road she reached for you again wantonly. “Tsk tsk kitten” you reprimanded quietly, nibbling at her earlobe “You are a naughty little kitten aren’t you” your lips met again, but it was obvious that her need had outgrown a mere makeout session. “Touch me Y/N” she begged, making you swoon a bit at the way she said your name. Your hands moved to her breasts squeezing and rolling her nipples, milking a moan from her lips. “Yes” she cooed, “More….Please.” Damn, this girl was amazing. Suddenly you heard your text message notification go off. You ignored it (obviously), moving to resume your assault on her neck, running your teeth down her collarbone. Your phone went off again…..then again….and again….. You sighed and gave her an apologetic look reaching to find your phone and turn the ringer off. You heard Dean cough, making a sound distinctly like your name. You looked at him and he motioned his eyes toward his phone, which was now in his hand. You rolled your eyes at him and picked back up your phone, making her mewl jealously. “One minute, kitten” you said checking your messages: 

You have 4 Messages from: Dean Winchester

Dean: Good work Y/N, and you could have fucking said something, I was starting to think i was losing my game.

Real Cute, what the hell Dean. You kept reading 

Dean: Oh, and you know I had her first, right :)

You had guessed, but didn’t care. Smug bastard.

Dean: And I bet I had her better

You shot him a glare over your shoulder. I don’t think so little boy

Dean: Try biting her nipples, she's totally into that. 

Dean: I'd be into seeing you do that too

You texted back:  
Y/N: I don’t think so, Winchester. I'm going to make this goddess of a woman scream for me. 

Y/N: Oh and FUCK OFF

You put your phone down and leaned in again when you felt it buzz against your leg. And then buzz again. Fuck, this was getting old

You held a hand up and shot a glaring nod toward Dean. “What the fuck does he want” She whined “I don’t fucking know” you whispered, “He’s trying to show me up or something since you already slept with him” At that she sat upright and grabbed the phone from my hands, a look of “that sonofabitch!” on her face. He cowered a bit down in his seat as he noticed her with your phone. Fuck, What had he written. If he ruined this for you so help you God you would kill him. Instead a smile broke across her face. You looked at her questioningly and she answered by handing you the phone. “I’m game” She said with a devious twinkle in her eye. You looked the the messages on your phone 

Dean: You have no idea what I am capable of. 

Dean: How about a gentleman’s bet. Go ahead and “fuck” her as you please, but you don’t have the Winchester arsenal. Winner gets bragging rights and another go at making her scream.

You smiled. Well, this was a new one, but you were up for a good game  
Y/N: Challenge accepted, Winchester. One caveat: She picks the winner. Enjoy the show, dear, watch and learn.

Y/N: Oh, and keep it in your pants on up there, no one wants to see that

You set your phone down determinedly, ignoring his answer. He could never resist a bet. You leaned into nibbling her earlobe between questions “So you are up for this, kitten?” She bit her lip and nodded “You pick winner, okay?” another nod “You promise to keep you fair and balanced opinion, pussycat?” you asked running your hand lightly between her thighs. She moaned and pushed at your hand “Yessss….I...I… will endeavor to be completely objective” You smiled. “This means the gloves are off, my dear” She nodded greedily “Do you want to use a safe word?” Her eyes opened fully on that question, the realization flooding her eyes. Dean hadn’t taken her that deep and could tell she loved it. She nodded “Ok, Safeword is “Pie” She grinned. You looked over a Dean who was now sitting turned unabashedly so he could watch the full show over the back of the seat. He gave you one of his little winks and you rolled your eyes at him

After checking with her for any hard limits you ran your eyes over your kinky little kitten, drinking the sight of her in. She was a bit of a pain and pleasure slut, as well as totally into restraint. She stared up at you, open anticipation now painted across her face. “Eager one aren’t we” you cooed, she smiled and responded by reaching for you. “Oh no, no, naughty girl” you grabbed her hands before she could touch you, placing them back on her lap. You held up a finger, motioning for her to give you a moment

You leaned forward to Sam, who, obviously, was trying to stay at least somewhat aware of what was going on behind him. “Sammy” you whispered in his ear, facing away so Dean couldn't see. “Yes, Y/N, having fun back there?” he asked jokingly. “Sam, if you get too distracted to drive, find somewhere private to pull over, ok?, because this is probably gonna get a bit loud and I’m not stopping. Your brother needs to be taught a lesson in humility.” Sam chuckled, “You're telling me. Have fun back there, for yourself too Y/N” You planned on it.


	3. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as Dean gets a 'taste' of what he is up against

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get into the hot and heavy of it. Please let me know what you think!

You turned back to her and looked over her body. She had way too much clothing on. That needed to be dealt with. You sat back next to her pushing and turning her so she was laying back against the door, making sure Dean could see her face; you didn’t want him to miss a thing. Leaning down you kissed her, hard, on the mouth, your tongue exploring her, your hands pushing up her dress and pulling it over her head, pausing your kiss only briefly to slip the fabric past her lips. This girl loved to kiss, and you did not mind one bit. Your hands groped to her back, releasing her bra and freeing her breasts and running your hands appreciatively over her perfectly formed softness, squeezing the soft flesh and drawing a moan from her lips. Her hands tried to wrap around you drawing you closer, but you grabbed her wrists, breaking the heavy make out session and asserting your dominance over her. “Tsk tsk, now, kitten, what did i say about that?” your words gentle, but firm. “I think someone needs to be made to keep her little paws to herself” You leaned down to where your duffle was on the floor and pulled out a length of rope. Her eyes lit up and you swore she actually purred. “Oh, naughty kitten wants her leash, huh” She tipped her head coyly and blushed, feigning shyness despite her grin. You pulled her wrists to you lightly running the rope over her skin, causing her to keened at the sensation and anticipation, rolling her hips. You locked your gaze with her as you slowly wrapped loops of the rope around her wrists then back over itself in the middle creating a handcuff-like column. Her eyes glazed a bit at the feeling of being bound as you threw the tail of the rope over the grab handle above her and secured the end. She pulled testing her restrains and reveling in the feeling of the rope against her skin. You eyed her laying there before you, hands bound above her head, pupils blown wide with lust, obviously grinding her thighs together trying to get some friction to her aching core. 

 

Dean, who was obviously taken by the site himself as you caught his eye. He tried to play it cool leaning his chin against his hand like he was only slightly interested, but you could guess his other hand was palming his hardon through his jeans. You smirked at him and returned your attention to your delicious prey laid out before you  
“Such a pretty girl, all tied up and wanting for me” you cooed at her, stroking your hand lightly over her flesh drawing our more wanton sounds from her mouth. She whined as Your hands moved down to her panties, “Would you like these off so you can show off your pretty pussy?” It was probably playing pretty dirty to do it, but hell the dirtier the better in this kind of game “Do you want to show Dean just how hot and wet being tied up makes you?” She and Dean both drew in a breath on that one, Dean sitting up eyes dark with lust on his acknowledgment as a spectator. You raised your eyebrows and looked at him, as if saying ‘You wanted to play a game, didn’t you?’ From the drivers side you swore you heard Sam stifle a laugh. 

 

This time she blushed openly at being displayed, but she nodded her head yes. “That's what I thought, dirty girl” you cooed working her panties down over her thighs. Once they were off you smiled and handed the damp fabric to Dean. “I bet she tastes even better than she smells. Is that true, Dean? Does she taste like honey and butterfly milk?” Dean groaned and nodded yes, his tongue running over his bottom lip. Desire was completely blowing his tough guy attitude, the panties gripped in his hand as he held them up to smell her sweet scent. Finally he wanted to be you for once. You were already winning.

 

You locked her gaze again and ran your hands over her thighs, and up to her glistening wet folds, humming as you made contact with her slick. “Oh, you are so wet, kitten” This time it was your turn to groan. “Fuck, I need to taste you” Only barely managing not to lose your control you leaned down and ran your tongue slowly from her slit up to her hooded nub, savoring your first taste of her. She cooed dreamily “Oh y/n” and she started squeezing her thighs around your head. You stopped “None of that greedy little kitten” and she whined pulling her legs apart again. “I need my kitten nice and open, I want to make sure Dean can see how to really please a woman properly” you reached up placing your thumb against her bottom lip. She mewled and sucked your thumb into her mouth, coating it with her spit. “Mmmm” you sighed approvingly. “Now that really does make me wish I had a cock” “Oh god, yeah you do, with her mouth” Dean groaned again at the thought of her lips wrapped around him like they were around your thumb. You pulled yourself from the suction of her mouth with a wet ‘pop’ moving your lubricated digit down and began making little circles over her sensitive clit, slicked with her spit and pussy juices. “Oh fuck, y/n” she moaned loudly, her hips bucking up against your hand. You increased pressure and she matched you trying to gain purchase against the seat to grind herself upward. “Oh such a needy little girl” you cooed, pushing back her clit hood to make more direct contact. She groaned loudly “Y/N im….im gonna….cu” her voice fell out on the last word as you eased off pressure before she could find her release and was replaced by a very loud and lustful whine. “Fuck” you heard Dean moan under his breath “That's just fucked up.” You smiled, knowing that edging her would make her orgasm crash down on her like a tidal wave once you finally let her have it. For now, though she was writhing before you, desperately bucking at the empty air with her need.

 

“Oh, such a mess of greedy desire, there kitten” you hummed, “A dripping wet cumslut already, and I haven’t even penetrated your beautiful pussy yet” She whined more, knowing she was looking at even more cruel torture as I edged her to the precipice then held her back over and over. Dean exhaled sharply at your snide taunt. You leaned down to kiss her again stroking her hair as she whimpered quietly, trailing kisses and little bites from her lips to her pert little nipples, taking their soft flesh into your mouth you sucked each it to a hard little nub. She moaned and arched her back, offering her breasts up to you, her movements flush and brazen with desire. You continued working your way down her body, slowly, all lips and teeth and tongue on her flesh, humming as you reached the little patch of hair above her slit. She sighed deeply and needfully. “Something you want, kitten?” you teased. “Yes” she whimpered, her voice on edge. “Yes, What?” You taunted. “Yes” She breathed “there is something I want…..Yes...PLEASE” extra desire emphasizing the last word. “And what would that be my naughty kitten?“ She furrowed her brow with desire and slight humiliation at being (happily) made to feel a shameless slut. “I want you to lick my pussy” she groaned out “Please, y/n, I want to feel your mouth on me.” It was your turn to moan at the sound of your name spilling from her lips. You tried to regain your composure and get your head back in the game. Still holding her eyes with your heated gaze you addressed Dean without even looking at him “What do you think, Dean, Should I give her what she wants?” He responded breathily “Fuck yeah, eat her pussy….fuck” You smiled and looked down at her squirming body bellow you. “Oh, aren’t you a lucky girl, Mr Winchester thinks you deserve my mouth on your wet cunt. What do you say to him for agreeing with you?” You spoke softly and strongly to her. “Th...th...Thank you…..Mr Win....Winchester” She finally managed as you leaned down to place a kiss the top of her slit where her swollen clit was peeking out. “Good kitten” you purred at her “So polite”

 

Dean emitted another moan as he watched you open her thighs wider and position yourself where you could really get your mouth on her. At first you kissed her pussy tenderly, like you would softly and gently kiss her mouth, but her desire was so strong that sort of light touch was only torture. She groaned and tried to buck up toward your face. You pulled back and chastised her “Now now, none of that, greedy Kittens don’t get orgasms” you warned and she let out another frustrated whine, but stilled her hips. You resumed your soft and intimate kissing and nuzzling of her sex, tasting the sweet tang of her juices, moaning and letting the vibration tickle her swollen lips. “Oh Dean, you are right, she tastes even better than I dreamed” and he grunted quietly, you could tell he had begun to really glaze over with his desire. You stifled a laugh and returned attention to her the beautiful girl writhing in front of you. “More, Kitten?” you breathed, the air cool on her heated wetness. “Please!” she answered, with more than just a hint of pleading. You gave in and ran your tongue along her slit, tasting her deeply and ending with nice, firm pressure to the tip of your tongue on her clit. “Oh God” she groaned, “fuck!” lapping again, harder this time, nuzzling into her slick folds, coating your face with her juices, fucking her with your tongue, your ministrations faster now. “Y/N!” She cried breathlessly as you moved up to her clit, sucking the hard nub into your mouth. You inserted a finger into her and slowly began to move it, making sure to put a taunting amount of pressure on her g-spot. She lost the control she was exerting on her hips and ground into your hand and you allowed her the freedom this time but you could tell she was getting close again. She began to clench down on you and you stilled your mouth and finger. “Fuck! Y/N!” she cried out loudly (did Sam just swerve again?), and she clamped her thighs down around your head trying to draw your mouth back to her.

 

You withdrew quickly from between her legs and her eyes shot open. “Kitten!” you said pointedly, secretly happy she had broken the rules. You were going to enjoy this. “You were supposed to be able to control yourself, Kitten” you chastised playfully “I guess i'm going to have to remind you what happens to bad girls” She moaned and stifled a lustful smile “Yes, Y/N, I need to be punished.” This time you heard Sam groan and you knew had officially hit his favorite flavor of kink. You hoped he wouldn’t crash the car with what you had planned next. You unhooked the rope from the driver side grab handle and patted your lap “ass up, face down, Kitten” you instructed directly and she maneuvered herself best as she could in the confined space, her wrists still bound by the rope. You reached down to your bag and pulled out a small leather slapper you kept in your travel toy bag (because everyone one has one of those, right?). Looking up to see Sam almost completely ignoring the road as he eagerly eyed your means of punishment you sighed. ‘Please don’t kill us until after I get to make her cum, Sammy’ you thought silently. At least you would die happy; such fucking brothers those two’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please! tell me what you think!


End file.
